


You

by bisexualdemondean



Category: Dr. Sexy MD - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualdemondean/pseuds/bisexualdemondean





	You

"I want you to wear them for me." Dr. Sexy says in his sexy voice, and holds out his sexy cowboy boots for you to take like a mama bird would give to her children if birds were into cowboy boots. 

"M-me?" You ask, trying to make sure that he really did mean you. Surely he didn't. His _boots?_ Dr. Sexy's sexy boots? 

You're both alone in an empty hospital room, so there's no one but him to see your hand shake as you take the sexy boots from him. 

You toe off your own nurse shoes and slowly - one foot at a time - put on the boots. 

They're a perfect fit somehow, and it makes you feel a little bit like Cinderella, if she had worn glass cowboy boots.

Dr. Sexy steps closer and grabs your hand, pulling you into his sexy space with a sexy smile. 

"I have to go into surgery right now," he said breathily. "So you wear those until I get back."

"But Dr. Sexy," You say, your heart beating fast, "What about your boots?"

Dr. Sexy chuckles extremely sensually.

"I have twelve pairs hidden all around the hospital for emergencies. I'll be fine."


End file.
